supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Totakeke
Totakeke (K.K. Slider en inglés; ''とたけけ Totakeke'' en japonés), también conocido como K.K., es un perro dálmata que proviene del [[Animal Crossing (universo)|universo Animal Crossing]]. Totakeke aparece en el escenario Pueblo Smash tocando su guitarra, cantando y/o silbando según lo exija la canción. Perfil [[Archivo:Totakeke ACWW.jpg|thumb|150px|left|Art oficial de Totakeke en Animal Crossing: Wild World.]] Totakeke es un perro dálmata que desempeña el oficio de músico ambulante. Se le puede ver tocando semanalmente en el pueblo como un pasatiempo. Su estilo de conversación, así como su actitud hacia la industria musical, le hacen una referencia a la cultura hippie. Totakeke fue nombrado en honor al compositor Kazumi Totaka, compositor de los juegos de ''Animal Crossing'' y otros varios de Nintendo, quien es mejor conocido por la famosa melodía "Canción de Totaka", una corta pieza que a menudo aparece como Huevo de Pascua en los juegos para los que compone. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Dado el hecho de que Animal Crossing aun no había sido lanzado en América y Europa, en este juego, Totakeke solo aparece como un trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Totakeke :Este músico trotamundos lleva una vida muy misteriosa. Toca enfrente de la estación de trenes cada sábado a partir de las 8 de la tarde. Su repertorio es muy amplio y toca tanto éxitos de siempre como superventas recientes. Su música está tan arraigada entre los habitantes de la ciudad que les resultaría imposible vivir sin ella. :*''Próximo lanzamiento'' Inglés :Totakeke :A wandering musician whose daily life is a bit of a mystery. He plays in front of the train station every Saturday night starting at 8:00 p.m.. He has a large repertoire and plays both old and new hits from all over the world. His music is so ingrained in the villagers, it's impossible to imagine them living without it. :*''Future Release'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|Totakeke tocando en el Pueblo Smash. Totakeke aparece en el Pueblo Smash los sábados por la noche de 8:00 p.m a 12:00 a.m tocando algunas canciones, las cuales no se pueden obtener ni tampoco se podrán oír en otro lugar o momento, ni siquiera en la Fonoteca. También aparece como pegatina y como trofeo, este último siendo desbloqueado tras conseguir todas las canciones. También aparece en el evento 26: Recital accidentado, aunque no sea ni sábado ni esté de noche. Las canciones que toca son las siguientes: *'K.K. Cruisin' ' *'K.K. Western' *'K.K. Gumbo' *'Rockin' K.K.' *'DJ K.K.' *'K.K. Condor' Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Totakeke :Un músico ambulante. Da conciertos en El Alpiste los sábados por la noche. Su equipo musical consiste únicamente en una guitarra acústica, pero aún así es capaz de tocar todo tipo de estilos. Puedes pedirle que interprete un tema determinado en cada concierto, y después te regalará la grabación de ese tema. En Animal Crossing: Wild World su repertorio contenía 70 temas. :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' Inglés :Totakeke :A wandering musician. He plays concerts every Saturday night at the Roost in the basement of the museum. All he carries is a single acoustic guitar, but he can play music from all genres. You can request a single tune per concert, and afterward he'll give you a recording of the song to take home. In Animal Crossing: Wild World, his playlist included 70 songs. :*''GCN: Animal Crossing'' :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Es uno de los personajes que cuenta con un gorro y un traje que pueden ser descargados y que sirven como indumentaria para los Mii. Totakeke también reaparece junto al escenario Pueblo Smash, así como en Sobrevolando el pueblo, cumpliendo la misma función que cumplía en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Descripción de los trofeos Totakeke tiene dos trofeos, uno en cada versión del juego. La versión de Nintendo 3DS tiene un trofeo de su aparición como DJ KeKe, mientras que la versión de Wii U tiene un trofeo de su apariencia común. Totakeke right|90px :Totakeke :Cada sábado, los admiradores de este perro marchoso esperan ansioso su concierto. Con su fiel guitarra acústica deleita al público con éxitos como Tota-samba, Tota-vals o Paseíto. ¡Y también acepta peticiones de temas! En Animal Crossing: New Leaf, otros días lo verás como DJ en el Club Jajá. :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' (09/2004) :*''N3DS: Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (06/2013) DJ KeKe right|90px :DJ KeKe :¡Todos a bailar con DJ KeKe en el Club Jajá! Todas las noches, salvo los sábados, cierto cantautor adopta una nueva identidad y se pone a mezclar música sin parar para hacer las delicias oyentes. Y si lo visitas durante tu cumpleaños, ¡prepárate para oír unos ritmos especiales! Al menos, eso es lo que promete. Curiosidades *Las canciones que Totakeke toca no pueden ser escuchadas en la fonoteca. *Si se combate en el Pueblo Smash un sábado entre las 7:30 p.m y 7:59 p.m, se podrá ver a Totakeke en el escenario afinando su guitarra, alistándola antes del concierto. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, el trofeo de Totakeke establece que su repertorio contenía 70 temas; esto es falso, ya que en realidad son 75. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario